


A Beta In Their Midst

by Vaerin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dom-Grimm, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sub-Ichi, sly Ichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerin/pseuds/Vaerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen has found Ichigo to be a threat after the teen hits an evolution, so he sends Gin to kidnap the substitute Shinigami while in his human form... but why does Ichigo seem so willing to play along and why has Grimmjow suddenly become wary of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beta In Their Midst

The days are passing too slow, the nights spent tossing and turning, and the upcoming war is looming on everyone’s mind. Ichigo’s biggest fear, is that he won’t be able to protect what’s precious to him… that he’ll survive this war only to find that his friends and family didn’t. Those worries are what have driven him into his mindscape, the rain pouring down on him as he sulks upon one of the skyscrapers. He can hear footsteps wandering up to him, yet doesn’t turn to acknowledge the one behind him. Said person flops down on the building beside him, lying down to stare irately up at the pouring clouds.  
“Yer troublesome,” the hollow grumbles. “Ya know I don’t like the rain, King. Why do ya always have ta work yourself up like this? You’re so negative.”  
The Hollow within Ichigo settled over their long relationship, telling Ichigo it’s because they’re so different than other Visoreds… They’ve begun evolving at a slow rate. Whereas he once saw Ichigo as ‘enemy’, he now sees him as ‘mine’… nothing more, just ‘mine’. The Hollow’s name is Shiro, the male that looks so much like Ichigo slowly becoming more of his own person. His skin is now porcelain instead of white, his eyes still a glowing gold but without the black sclera, and his figure is now 6’1” instead of Ichigo’s 5’9”… That really set the other off, forget the fact they’re evolving!  
“I can’t help it, Shiro,” Ichigo sighs. “I’m so worried. I’ve fought them before, they’re too strong! Something horrible is going to happen, I just know it!”  
“Ya don’t have ta worry, Ichi-chan. It doesn’t matter what happens… I’ll always be here ta protect ya,” Shiro grins widely. “Sides, I said we were evolving, right? Well, we don’t have ta worry about converting into a Hollow no more, cause of the way we’re evolving.”  
“… Continue.”  
“You’re getting more powerful, but that means your gonna be a Beta,” Shiro says almost sadly. “I, on the other hand, am gonna be an Alpha. You’ll remain in control at all times, but only cause I have the power ta control ya. Betas are the most powerful creatures in the Arrancar and Visored breed, but only cause they give up the ability to tell friend from foe during bloodlust. That’s why they need an Alpha ta guide them through battle at those times. As a Beta, ya have special… gifts… when it comes ta dealing with Alphas. One of those gifts is a silver tongue… the ability ta manipulate them with words and actions.”  
“… That could be useful,” Ichigo smirks deviously.  
In Hueco Mundo, Gin watches the screens carefully in thought. Rumors have been circulating about this orange haired Shinigami, rumors that have Aizen on edge. Apparently, he’s far stronger than the brunette thought he’d be and is possibly the only factor that could destroy their victory. Aizen has placed Gin in charge of stopping him, but it would be such a waste to simply kill such a potential toy. He knows the boy has so much pride it would be impossible to destroy him completely… but he’s always liked a challenge. So, while watching the monitors that show him his prey, Gin formulates the perfect way to lock up his new toy.  
After relaying his condition to Kisuke Urahara, waiting for the man to stop laughing his ass off at the part about Ichigo becoming a Beta, and thoroughly kicking his ass for making fun of him, Ichigo is in the park watching the clouds pass by. As he’s just drifting off to sleep, he feels a strange tingle of power and sits up quickly. He’s forced to dodge a blade as Gin attacks, reaching for his badge instinctually. Gin recognizes the Soul Badge and knocks it from Ichigo’s hand, determined not to allow the boy the upper hand. Ichigo looks up at him with wide fearful eyes, a hint of helplessness thrown in just for the hell of it, and then he’s knocked out cold.  
Everyone stares at the orange haired human curled up in Gin’s large chair, wondering just when the silver haired man lost his mind. Ichigo purrs in his sleep, cuddling up against the cushions Aizen had asked Stark to bring with him. Aizen sends Gin a humored gaze, chuckling softly as the silver haired man leans over the back of his chair to watch his captive sleep. Grimmjow is sitting uneasily in his chair, watching the others and wondering why it is they can’t smell the scent rolling off the young human in waves.  
“Uh… Aizen,” he murmurs out hesitantly. “I don’t mean to question your judgment, but… are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“Are you opposed to Gin keeping a harmless human with no spiritual powers or dangerous reiatsu to speak of as a pet here?” Aizen asks as his voice drips with sarcasm. “Please, Grimmjow, tell us why it is you fear this helpless human so.”  
“… I’m not afraid of him,” Grimmjow grumbles in annoyance. “I’m just wondering… Never mind, apparently it isn’t important to you anyway.”  
“You know, you’re absolutely right,” Aizen smiles. “I can’t wait to see this annoying human collapse at the knowledge there’s no hope of him getting away. I’m quite eager to see his face when he wakes up.”  
“You won’t have to wait long,” Szayel smirks. “He’s rousing.”  
Ichigo mumbles incoherently as he’s pulled from his sleep, yawning and stretching in a feline manner. The cushions he’s laying on are the most comfortable thing he’s ever slept on, but he doesn’t remember falling asleep on cushions. With a confused face and furrowed brows, Ichigo looks around as his eyesight is drawn back into focus after such a relaxing sleep. The first thing he sees is complete white, but quickly realizes it’s just the color of the room. The next thing he sees are the Espada looking back at him, his head turning to see Aizen’s amused features and Tousen’s poker face, and then he looks up to see Gin’s fox-like grin watching him like the cat that ate the canary.  
“Well… Shit,” Ichigo mutters.  
When no one says anything, though there are quite a few amused faces in the crowd, Ichigo makes another realization… he’s still in his human form. He lets loose a heavy sigh as he notes he won’t be able to use his Zanpakto and reiatsu to get away.  
“…Ah, double shit,” he remarks in irritation. “So… I don’t suppose any of you want to tell me what the hell’s going on, do you?”  
“You’re taking this all rather calmly for someone in such a bleak position,” Aizen states almost in disappointment.  
“What can I say, I roll with the punches,” Ichigo shrugs. “But I’m positive you didn’t drag me all the way here simply to see how I’d react when I woke up.”  
“Gin is the one who dragged you here,” Aizen points out. “I left your disposal in his hands. Apparently, he feels you could be of use to us in the future and chose to keep you as a pet until after the war… when you’ve no reason to oppose us.”  
“Oh hell no,” Ichigo frowns. “I’m no one’s pet!”  
“How interesting,” Aizen perks up. “You’d rather die here now than indulge the whim of your captor… you are quite surprising, Kurosaki.”  
“And you’re not,” Ichigo points out carelessly. “I can smell your ridiculously inflated ego all the way in the world of the living… you should really let some air out of that thing before you explode.”  
The cocky smirk is quickly wiped off his face when Tousen’s blade rests inches from his slender throat, a furious frown lacing his lips. It only takes Ichigo a moment, and then that smirk is back… only a tad more cruel.  
“This is just sad,” Ichigo snickers. “You guys are practically setting yourselves up for insults, I just may have to stop trying if you make it so easy for me.”  
“Gin, please silence your pet before I silence him for you,” Tousen snarls.  
“Now, now, Ichi-pet,” Gin grins. “I know you want to play, but you should really choose more appropriate times to tell us. We’re in a meeting right now, so you have to act accordingly.”  
“… A meeting? About what?” Ichigo asks with mock surprise. “Is it about the new pet you’re bringing to Hueco Mundo? Oh wait… that would be me apparently. So… why the hell are you trying to shut me up? You’re the dip shit that brought me here in the first place.”  
“Isn’t he just precious?” Gin says happily. “I just love feisty pets, they’re so much fun.”  
“He will act respectfully here, Gin, or he will die,” Aizen states. “I’ve no need to waste room and food on a worthless human if it won’t follow the only rule I set for them.”  
“Ichi-pet, please hold your tongue around Aizen-Taicho,” Gin reprimands half heartedly. “You can do and say whatever you want with everyone else, but not Aizen-Taicho, okay? And you have to be prepared for the consequences, some of these guys wouldn’t hesitate to mush you like a bug.”  
With a moment of thought, Ichigo concludes he can do far more damage if he behaves for now and nods minutely before settling into the soft cushions. He lets his eyes fall to half-mast as he sits in a dazed state and barely listens, Gin’s hand absently stroking through Ichigo’s silken orange locks. After a few moments, Aizen is cut off by the sound of a rumbling purr. Surprised at the out of place sound in the hall of Espada… though he has noted that Grimmjow is likely to purr on extremely rare occasions… everyone’s eyes eventually fall on the small teen surrounded in pillows.  
“He’s purring,” Hallibel mutters in shock.  
“That’s… different,” Ulquiorra mutters. “Is purring something human trash does frequently?”  
“You have to remember, Kurosaki is a rare combination of human, Hollow, and Shinigami,” Aizen mumbles. “Though he’s a Visored and isn’t much different than the breed of Arrancar, he’s also vastly different. I never expected his Hollow to effect his human body, though… this is a pleasant surprise.”  
“So, he really is a perfect pet!” Gin snickers. “I wonder if he’ll wear a collar with a little bell.”  
Ichigo finds himself sitting in Gin’s room a few hours later, the silver haired male having gotten him fed and now drawing him bathwater. The cushions were returned to Stark, Ichigo politely thanking the man for the use of them, and then he was shown to where he’ll be sleeping… a low circular bed that appears to be an oversized pet bed specifically designed for pampered pets. At first, he wanted to throttle the silver haired ex-Shinigami… but the bed is fucking comfortable! Ichigo is lounging around on his bed when Gin leaves the connecting bathroom with a towel in one hand.  
“Okay, Ichi-pet, it’s bath time,” Gin almost sings.  
“… I’m not bathing with you watching me, you pervert,” Ichigo huffs. “I may be your ‘pet’ and I’m okay with playing that for now, but I’m still a human and I don’t appreciate people ogling me! Especially not deranged, psychopathic, perverted ex-Shinigami!”  
“Awe, be nice, Ichi-pet,” Gin frowns. “I have ta make sure ya don’t drown yourself.”  
“… Are you serious?” Ichigo frowns deeper. “Do I look like the type of person that would give up so easily? Besides, If I die I’ll get stuck in Seireitei and I’ll have to deal with Kenpachi chasing my ass around with intent to kill… again. Not to mention having to see Byakuya’s prissy ass everyday!”  
Gin laughs at that, remembering his time spent trying to get under the stoic Taicho’s skin. After he settles down, he agrees to let Ichigo bathe without supervision as long as he behaves himself. Weighing the pros and cons of that, Ichigo finally agrees to compromise and at least try to behave. After his bath, which was filled with bubbles and almost made him gag at the thought of taking such a girly bath, he’s sent to bed with a fluffy warm blanket and a pillow that feels like a cloud. Needless to say, it doesn’t take him long to fall into a peaceful sleep.  
The next morning, Ichigo is woken by Gin gently shaking him awake. With a groan if irritation, Ichigo pulls himself from his overly comfortable bed. Gin sets some new clothes in front of him, grinning widely at the blank expression Ichigo sends him before throwing the clothes on the floor and turning away from them. There’s no way in hell he’s gonna wear such skimpy clothes around so many Alphas, it’s just not happening. With a sigh of relent, Gin gives him the baggy white pants and long jacket he brought just in case. After he’s dressed, managing to get a tank top out of Gin as well, the two get locked in an epic battle about the collar. Gin finally manages to persuade Ichigo to wear it… after chasing him around the room and wrestling around only to have Ichigo slyly tie his wrists to the bed leg. Now, Ichigo is roaming about curiously as Gin walks behind him. Ichigo notes that Ulquiorra is walking toward them and he can smell the scent of a couple more Alphas and a Beta from the two halls off to the side.  
“Gin, what are we gonna do today?” Ichigo asks for conversation’s sake.  
“What would ya like ta do, Ichi-pet?”  
“I’d like to beat the shit out of Aizen, but I promised to behave around him,” Ichigo pouts. “So… I want to find someone to play with!”  
“I won’t let ya spar, if that’s the type of playing you’re thinking of,” Gin frowns minutely. “But I’m sure Stark can spare Lilinette for ya ta play with, she’s an energetic young Fraccion.”  
“Awe… I can’t keep taking stuff from that nice Espada,” Ichigo says with a whine. “What if he needs his Fraccion?”  
“That’s the best I can give ya, Ichi-pet,” Gin smirks.  
“… Can I go exploring?” Ichigo asks after a moment’s thought. “I’ll be really good and stay out of trouble, I promise. And I won’t… well, I’ll try not to bug the Espada.”  
“I don’t know, Ichi-pet,” the silver haired male frowns. “That’s pretty dangerous.”  
Ichigo holds his clasped hands up pleadingly, large amber eyes watching Gin as his sticks his bottom lip out to pout. After what seems entirely too sudden for Gin, his resolve crumbles and he nods to his pet. Ichigo gives a hoot of victory, scampering off down the hall toward Ulquiorra. Gin decides to have Stark keep an eye on his little pet, just in case his temper helps him forget he’s only human here. Ichigo is skipping through the halls, well aware of Stark on his tail, when a sudden jolt of electricity races along his spine pleasurably. He stills, tilting his head to the side in a feline manner, and then catches the scent that caused it. Curiously, Ichigo follows the scent until he hears steel clang against steel. Stark frowns as Ichigo wanders into the training area, those normally sharp amber eyes wide and almost innocent as he watches Grimmjow and Nnoitra spar. Ichigo immediately takes up a seat on a large boulder, the climb made with a bit of difficulty before Stark takes pity on the human and hoists him up easily.  
“Thank you,” Ichigo smiles down happily.  
“No problem,” Stark sighs.  
“Gin didn’t trust me on my own?” the orange haired male pouts.  
“He didn’t trust the others with you on your own,” he shrugs. “Although, I have to wonder why you came here when you were specifically told to stay away from sparring.”  
“I was told I couldn’t spar, not that I couldn’t watch,” Ichigo corrects. “Besides, I was following a scent that made me feel good. I didn’t know it would end here.”  
Stark gives him a calculating glance, but decides to think about it later. Ichigo watches as Grimmjow comes close to victory, Nnoitra slipping from his reach and swinging with a rather brutal counter-attack. Stark barely makes out Ichigo’s amber eyes turning a glowing gold momentarily before Nnoitra yelps in shock, thrown backwards enough for Grimmjow to take the win. Stark searches Ichigo for any signs of reiatsu, but feels nothing except human from him. He decides the light must’ve been shining off the amber irises, that it was just his imagination and lack of sleep messing with him. He’s startled from his thoughts when Grimmjow walks over with a mumbling Nnoitra. Cyan orbs lift up to gaze upon Ichigo’s grinning face, but he says nothing and doesn’t even seem as though he wants to risk moving closer to the boy.  
“You guys are good,” Ichigo compliments.  
“Better than you,” Nnoitra scoffs. “You can’t even wield a sword anymore, you useless human.”  
“… No, I can’t,” Ichigo sighs though it’s a tad humoring. “But I have my talents.”  
“Probably all related to the bedroom, am I right?” Nnoitra grins with a lecherous glance.  
“No!” Ichigo snaps with a beaming red face. “I wasn’t even going anywhere in that direction!”  
“Then what good are you?” the tall man scoffs. “I mean, I can understand there being a use for you if you were good at giving head or something, but if you can’t do that and you can’t fight…”  
“… You’re as bad as Kenpachi about fighting,” Ichigo huffs. “Fighting isn’t everything, you know. There’s more to life than that. Although, there are people in the living world that make a living off fighting! There’re boxers, kick boxers, wrestlers, cage fighters…”  
“I bet they all suck,” Nnoitra scoffs though his interest is piqued. “I’ll have to go watch them lose next time I stop by the living world.”  
Ichigo leans over a little too far, slipping off the boulder and plummeting toward the ground with a strangled cry. On instinct, Nnoitra grins and Stark decides he’d have to move too fast to catch him… but Grimmjow’s body is there in a heartbeat and Ichigo is in his arms. At the realization, Ichigo’s face lights up an interesting shade of red and he immediately stills. Grimmjow is quick to set him down, but that scent enveloping him has Ichigo’s hand gripped tightly in the white vest. Stark isn’t one to miss an observation, so he’s keen on the fact that Ichigo not only seems uninterested in separating from Grimmjow… but Grimmjow seems tense and uneasy around the orange haired human. It’s not just any uneasiness, though, and that’s what draws upon his curiosity the most.  
The meeting is boring and, much to his chagrin, Ichigo has lowered himself to batting at the ball tied to a string Gin holds. He’s not interested in anything they’re talking about, has nothing to do to occupy his time, and Aizen has been pressing the underlying fact within his tone that he wants Ichigo’s will to be completely broken. A snort sounds in his head at the thought, his Hollow’s voice echoing within his mind.  
*Good luck with that one, * Shiro cackles. *So… been thinking of a way ta get outta here?”  
*… Can you locate the Hogyoku, Shiro? * Ichigo wonders.  
*Certainly, but how’s that gonna get ya outta here? *  
*I don’t want to leave yet, * the orange haired Beta smirks deviously. *I want to play a little longer. Besides, the Hogyoku is what’s gonna destroy Karakura… it’s best to eliminate it from the equation. After that, it’s just a matter of tearing apart Aizen’s strength… his army. *  
*Spoken like a true manipulative bitch, * the Hollow coos in pride. *I’ll help ya with your plans as much as I can, okay, Ichi-chan? In the meantime, try and inflict interest in the Arrancar. Get them to think enough on emotions and the living world, and they’ll likely convert into Shinigami or Visoreds. *  
*I think I already snagged Nnoitra, * Ichigo smirks. *I won’t bother with Barragan or Yammy, they’ll be too exasperating. I’ll work on those I can easily get to, those with a bit of smarts to help them analyze things too much. *  
“Ichi-pet, you’re rather quiet,” Gin interrupts his thoughts. “Aizen is talking ta ya.”  
“Hmm? Oh, sorry,” Ichigo murmurs. “I was lost in thought.”  
“We were just bringing up the fact that you seem to be rather interested in Grimmjow,” Aizen smiles minutely. “I was asking Gin if, perhaps, he’d think about breeding you.”  
Ichigo glares at the man, hating the fact he’d speak to him as though he were nothing but a dog… and hating himself more for the fact he actually likes the idea. Of course, the only one that needs to know that is Shiro. He bristles silently at Aizen’s humored chuckle, batting irately at the ball dangling before him. He mildly wonders if he could beam Aizen upside the head with it if he hits hard enough, but swallows the urge violently. He glances over to see Grimmjow watching Aizen and himself cautiously, almost as though he’s waiting for Ichigo to attack the man.  
Ichigo is wandering the halls alone, Stark and Lilinette attempting to tail him without his knowledge and doing a poor job of it. He’s on the lookout for someone else to implant curiosity in, finally turning and eyeing the two following him. He wracks his brain for a moment, remembering that Stark represents loneliness, and then smirks a bit devilishly.  
“You seem awfully lonely, Stark,” Ichigo comments. “Too bad you weren’t a Visored, they live in packs that actually get along. Not to mention, the living world is filled with all kinds of people. Everyone is different, just look at my group of friends! So many diverse personalities and so many different places with different customs… you’d never get lonely surrounded by so many.”  
“There are a lot of people there, but that doesn’t mean I’d get along with them.”  
“A guy like you? You probably wouldn’t even have to try,” Ichigo smiles kindly. “I’m sure you’d end up drawing them to you without much effort… just like I did. Most of my friends found me, not the other way around. I think you’d like it there, I know I’d like having you there. The more friends the better, right?”  
“Well… I guess so,” the brunette murmurs in thought.  
“I’m gonna go look for Grimmjow, but don’t tell Gin, okay?” Ichigo says quietly. “Gin asked me to stay away from him because I make him uncomfortable, but that’s half the fun! See ya!”  
Stark and Lilinette stay behind, contemplating Ichigo’s words as they watch him hurry off in search of the only Alpha that won’t get near enough to attack him. He finds Grimmjow shuffling around his room, reading a book as he cleans up the mess that’s accumulated. Ichigo stifles a laugh, sneaking in and climbing up to sit within the pile of blankets and pillows located in the middle of the mattress. He watches Grimmjow move about, the blue haired man turning toward him and glancing up before tripping backwards.  
“Holy shit!” he gasps out as he tries to still his heartbeat. “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“I came to see you,” Ichigo smiles. “Gin is boring and I didn’t have anything else to do, so I came to play with you.”  
“Oh, I don’t think so,” Grimmjow frowns. “You go back to Gin right now.”  
“But I want to play with you, Grimm,” Ichigo purrs as he leans forward.  
“… I’m kind of busy right now,” he relents. “If you want to spend time with me, you better clean. I could use the help anyway.”  
Ichigo grins and clambers off the bed to make it, taking joy in the presence of Grimmjow. The presence of pure dominance and confidence wraps around him, that powerful reiatsu twining seductively along his limbs as he moves. Ichigo pushes down the giddy feeling that wants to force a giggle from his throat, his normally scowling features glancing frequently at the blue haired Alpha with softer eyes and a slight smile. After everything is clean, which took quite a long while, Ichigo yawns and stretches. Grimmjow watches him a moment, contemplating what to do next, and then makes a decision he hopes he won’t regret.  
“We still have an hour or two before dinner,” he says. “Why don’t we take a nap.”  
“O-okay,” Ichigo stammers with a blush. “Will you… W-will you lay with me?”  
*Okay, starting to regret it, * Grimmjow thinks even as he nods.  
Ichigo curls beneath his blankets, scooting as close as possible to Grimmjow and pressing his face into the other’s chest. Grimmjow accommodates him, wrapping a strong arm around his waist as they both drift off. Before he manages it, Grimmjow catches himself thinking how nice it would be to keep Ichigo as his. He shakes the thought from his head, grumbling to himself Grimmjow lets himself drift into a peaceful slumber.  
It’s about fifteen minutes later that Gin strolls around looking for his pet, a bit angry at Stark for leaving him unsupervised although he can understand why. Stark wouldn’t tell him where Ichigo strolled off to, but he’s been all over Los Noches without the tiniest glimpse of him and he knows he could only be in the Espada’s living area. He’s surprised when he finds only Hallibel and Ulquiorra in the living area, the circular room’s walls lined with evenly spaced doors with different numbers on them.  
“Ah, Ulquiorra,” Gin greets. “Hallibel. Have either of you seen my pet?”  
“I believe he went to pester Grimmjow,” Ulquiorra frowns.  
“No, he was helping him clean his room,” Hallibel remarks. “I stopped in to give Grimmjow the book I borrowed earlier and saw them.”  
“Well… it’s awfully quiet now. I do hope Ichi’s still in one piece… and pure,” Gin frowns.  
The two get up in case they’re needed to punish Grimmjow, all three moving toward the door marked with a six. Ulquiorra slowly opens the door, hearing a vicious growl from within. Gin stops him, uncertain about intruding when the violent Espada is in a bad mood, but Ulquiorra gives him a blank look.  
“He growls in his sleep,” the stoic Espada says. “He’s aware of people trespassing in his territory on certain levels even then… he won’t wake unless you step past the threshold, I’ve checked.”  
The three look inside, stifling sounds of snickering and childish ‘awes’ at the sight of Grimmjow and Ichigo napping. At first Gin is furious, thinking Grimmjow took advantage of his precious pet. Upon further inspection, however, he notes that Grimmjow is on top of the blankets and Ichigo is still clothed. He lets out a sigh of relief, debating whether or not he should go in and collect his pet.  
“Don’t,” Hallibel states. “This is Grimmjow’s territory, whatever is within it is also his. He will attack you should you try and take Ichigo. Just let them sleep and Ichigo will meet up with you later.”  
“Yes, we’ve still to meet at dinner,” Ulquiorra points out.  
The next day is a lazy day, the weather actually very warm. Ichigo followed Grimmjow around the rest of yesterday and found him early this morning to do the same. Grimmjow isn’t annoyed, just a tad wary. Betas usually have ulterior motives to doing things and, as cute and innocent as Ichigo seems, he’s not putting it past the orange haired male to be the same way. For the moment, Ichigo is sleeping with his head on Grimmjow’s lap. The blue haired males is supposed to be meeting Nnoitra here for a sparring session, however the other hasn’t shown up yet.  
“Grimm?” Ichigo mumbles with a stretch and yawn. “Is Nnoitra here yet?”  
“No, not yet,” Grimmjow sighs as he runs a hand through Ichigo’s silken locks.  
“Is he late often?”  
“Never… something must’ve happened on his trip to the living world.”  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Grimm,” Ichigo smiles.  
Grimmjow, unlike others that would’ve seen such a smile, catches the impish quality and narrows his orbs. He knew to be wary of the Beta, that look telling him Ichigo is playing a game with the Espada and Aizen. He’s curious when the other will turn that game on him, yet deep down he knows Ichigo won’t do that… his manipulation is moving around Grimmjow in a different manner.  
“Grimmjow, where’s Ichigo?” Ulquiorra states.  
“Right here,” he points out as Ichigo lifts a hand to wave. “What do you need?”  
“Nnoitra was captured in the living world, they’re trying to force information out of him concerning their substitute Shinigami. I’m surprised it took so long, to tell you the truth. They were positive it was a human kidnapping, but when reports of Gin’s reiatsu had popped up… well… they connected the dots.”  
“They want Ichi back?” Grimmjow wonders.  
“Correct. They’re attempting to gather information from Nnoitra, but he doesn’t know much.”  
*Shiro? *  
*Already cleared the air, Ichi-chan, * Shiro answers. *I visited Byakuya’s mindscape and talked to Senbonzakura, he’ll relay the information to Yamamoto sometime today. *  
*And the Hogyoku? *  
*Already gone. *  
*Perfect, * Ichigo smirks deviously. *Add Stark and Lilinette to my list, I’m going after Ulquiorra next and Hallibel afterward. Szayel will come about when I can manage to sneak down to his labs. There’s also another, a girl named Nelliel, but she’s out in the sands somewhere. I’ll leave her to you. *  
*You’re such a bitch, Ichi-chan, * Shiro cackles. *I’ll get right on that Arrancar. Play nice with your Alpha, Ichi-bitch. *  
*Stop calling me that! *  
The next day, Stark and Lilinette are missing. Grimmjow suspects Ichigo, but has no proof of it. After all… they went to the world of the living of their own accord and Ichigo hasn’t communicated with anyone except the Espada. Normally, he’d immediately think everything was planned out beforehand… however, Gin managed to get the drop on Ichigo. During the night, the orange haired male snuck out of Gin’s room and into Grimmjow’s. He climbed into bed with the Espada, Grimmjow feigning sleep as he woke immediately when Ichigo stepped into the room, and curled up to cuddle with the blue haired Alpha. Understandably, Gin was frantic when he woke to find Ichigo missing. Now, however, Grimmjow is uneasy and worried. Ichigo has been missing for a while now and Gin had only said the other remarked he didn’t feel well. Ichigo, taking that excuse as an opportunity, got Ulquiorra to take him to Szayel’s lab… which is where he’s heading now.  
“You seem to be struggling to understand humans, Ulquiorra,” Ichigo says. “I could help you out with any questions you have, if you’d like.”  
“… I just don’t understand why they think so highly of hearts,” he mutters.  
“Actually, there’s more than one way to interpret that word,” Ichigo smiles. “A heart is an organ that pumps blood throughout our bodies and keeps us alive. However, it’s also an expression. Feelings aren’t stored within a heart, they’re different electrical signals that occur within the mind. People say their heart is filled with love and joy, but really that’s not true.”  
“Then why say it?”  
“Because the heart is viewed as so important, because it’s the one thing that keeps a person alive, they say emotions come from it… Emotions are just as important,” Ichigo offers. “Without them, we’re nothing… we might as well be dead.”  
“I have no emotions,” Ulquiorra murmurs.  
“Sure you do! I’ve seen them in your eyes,” Ichigo says happily. “Sorrow, surprise, irritation, annoyance, and I’ve even seen affection… though I’ll admit that one doesn’t happen often. There are humans like you as well, you know. They don’t have much emotion, but there’s still some there.”  
“I don’t understand…”  
“If you were in the living world, you’d be able to study them more often,” Ichigo frowns in thought. “I suppose many different people would give you the opportunity to learn many different things about emotion.”  
Ulquiorra nods in thought, missing Ichigo knowing smirk. Once he’s in Szayel’s lab, Ulquiorra wanders off to think and Ichigo hurriedly looks for Szayel. The pink haired man is in the back, toiling over a few herbs and colorful liquids.  
“Hello, Szayel!” Ichigo grins. “What are you doing?”  
“Testing a new chemical,” he states with a sly smile. “Would you like to be a subject?”  
“I don’t think Gin will appreciate me allowing you to use me as a guinea pig,” Ichigo comments. “However, I would like you to check me over, please. I’m not feeling well today.”  
“… You’re offering for me to study you?” he asks in surprise.  
“You’re supposed to be a really smart scientist, right?” Ichigo wonders. “I’m used to scientists looking me over more often than medics… Kisuke is a brilliant scientist, too, although I couldn’t care less for Kurosuchi… he creeps me out.”  
“Other brilliant people like myself?” Szayel wonders curiously.  
“Yeah, I bet you guys could learn a lot from each other! After all, you know what they say, you learn new things everyday! What better way to do that than with other brilliant people?”  
Szayel nods distractedly, checking Ichigo over and telling him he’s perfectly healthy. He warns him to stay away from Grimmjow for a couple days, that his presence is driving him into heat. Ichigo is worried about this, yet Szayel assures him only Grimmjow will push such a reaction and he isn’t likely to take advantage of it. Ichigo heads upstairs after that, searching out Grimmjow to bug him a little more before lunch. When Grimmjow sees his head of orange hair, he releases a huge sigh of relief and pulls the smaller man into his arms protectively.  
“I missed you, too, my Alpha,” Ichigo purrs without thinking.  
Grimmjow is taken aback at this, but says nothing. He knows this isn’t a ploy to capture him like Ichigo’s silver tongue has already captured so many, but a slip up on the Beta’s part that wasn’t meant to be voiced. The blue haired man knows Ichigo didn’t want to call him that, yet the younger is compelled to do so. To capture a Beta like Ichigo is a feat in itself, one that makes the other’s chest swell with pride and unknown feeling.  
Aizen is not happy in the least, his glare leveling those left in his hall of Espada… Barragan, Yammy, Grimmjow, Hallibel, Arionerro, and Zommari. Aizen’s army is dwindling and those that have gone have been captured by Seireitei. The biggest problem, is that those were some of his most powerful Espada. He glances over to Ichigo, watching the smaller male gaze at Grimmjow with half-mast eyes and a light blush over the bridge of his nose. He briefly wonders if this is all the orange haired human’s fault, pushing that aside quickly since Ichigo has no reiatsu to speak of and he’s as helpless as a kitten in a dog pound.  
“Gin, I would like to be with Grimmjow tonight,” Ichigo says from his curled position on his bed. “I like sleeping next to him.”  
“Szayel informed me yesterday that you’re not ta go near Grimmjow,” Gin remarks from the bathroom. “You’ll be staying right there tonight.”  
“Awe, but I want to sleep next to Grimmjow,” Ichigo whines. “He’s warm and he smells good.”  
“No, go ta sleep.”  
Ichigo feigns sleep until he’s positive Gin is too deeply asleep to wake, slipping from his bed and out the door. On light footfalls that barely make a whisper of noise, Ichigo darts down the halls and straight to Grimmjow’s room. He tries the door, frowning when he finds it locked.  
*Szayel must’ve talked to Grimmjow, too, * he growls quietly. *Or Gin did. Either way, I’m gonna get what I want! *  
He lets the nail on his pointer finger grow to a sharp black claw, slipping it into the lock and picking it with ease… Thank god he managed to blackmail Yorouchi into teaching him her cat burglar techniques. Why she needed them never occurred to him, but he’s so glad she taught him. He pops the lock and quietly opens the door, grinning foolishly the minute that scent wraps around him. He closes the door, drawing his claw back and sneaking over to Grimmjow’s bed. He climbs up on it and curls into the larger male’s body to sleep, purring when Grimmjow’s arm wraps around his waist habitually while he sleeps.  
Gin is furious, there’s no other word for it. He woke to Ichigo missing and he’s positive he knows where the brat is. He hurries through the halls, the absence of the other Arrancar far too noticeable now, and stops outside Grimmjow’s door. He knows Grimmjow locked his door last night, so he expected to find his Ichi-pet sleeping outside the door. He’s about to open the door when he hears a startled yelp and a crash, listening as Ichigo laughs lightly.  
“What the fuck are you doing in here?” Grimmjow snaps. “I locked that door, how the fuck did you get in?”  
“I wanted to sleep with you,” Ichigo offers innocently. “Didn’t you want me here?”  
“Gin said you can’t be around me anymore,” Grimmjow frowns. “He’s gonna be pissed if he finds you gone!”  
“I don’t care,” Ichigo waves off. “I wanted to be with you, nothing will stop me from getting what I want… You should know that.”  
“You’re playing a dangerous game, Ichi-bitch,” Grimmjow growls. “When Aizen finds out you’re a Beta…”  
“Pft, like he cares,” Ichigo scoffs. “If he did, he would’ve listened to your warning the day I got here. It’s too late now, though, the damage has already been done.”  
“You’re gonna get yourself killed.”  
“I’m not worried,” Ichigo states carelessly. “It’s not like I couldn’t leave anytime I wanted.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“I already told you,” Ichigo snarls dangerously. “I wanted to be with you.”  
Gin shivers at the dangerous tone, shocked his innocent little Ichi-pet could bare such fang. He knows Ichigo is a dangerous person as a Shinigami, he knows he was a fighter as a human, but he never thought the boy could be so untamed after acting so cute.  
*Acting, * Gin smirks in humor. *Of course he’d be acting… ta get our guards down. He’s been playing us this whole time! I can’t believe Aizen didn’t see it coming, but… it’s not like I wasn’t trying ta kill the man anyway. Let’s see how Ichi’s game ends. *  
He knocks on the door, hearing Grimmjow’s panicked voice and Ichigo’s muffled protests… probably searching for some excuse. Gin’s eyes travel to the doorknob, surprised to see the scratch marks along the lock. He opens the door and peeks in, seeing Grimmjow walking toward the door with a bruised cheek and Ichigo fuming on the bed.  
“Grimmjow, did ya know your lock was forced?” he asks.  
“What?”  
“Yep, right here,” Gin points out. “Ichi-pet, I’m very upset with you. We’ll talk later.”  
Ichigo’s punishment was to be put on a leash, which didn’t really bother him much… though it would’ve bothered him less if he were with Grimmjow. Gin doesn’t let him out of his sight for the rest of the day, but Ichigo’s plan is almost done… Hallibel can wait until later and Grimmjow’s so close to being his he can taste it. He knows Grimmjow is the possessive type, so if he can goad him enough the blue haired male will mark him. If he does that, Ichigo knows Grimmjow won’t leave him again and then that’ll be yet another Arrancar converting sides. Gin is curious about the self-satisfied smirk upon his pet’s lips, but says nothing. He’s in need of a sitter for Ichigo, yet Grimmjow usually has the orange haired boy around him all day and he can’t leave him with the sixth Espada anymore. With a groan of frustration, he wanders the halls in thought. Hallibel walks past him, a large grin spreading across his lips as he hurries after her.  
Ichigo watches Hallibel curiously, the woman quiet and unmoving as she stares back. After a long moment of wracking his brain, Shiro supplies that she represents Sacrifice. He knows that she has three subordinates, they’re like sisters to her and she cares for them.  
“Hallibel, why do you follow Aizen?” he wonders.  
“… No one has to sacrifice themselves anymore,” she says. “He promised.”  
“He betrayed his own people, why do you think he won’t betray you as well?” Ichigo wonders with pure innocence. “I mean… he can just make more Arrancar, can’t he?”  
“I suppose.”  
“Then what’s stopping him from sacrificing the lives he has in order to get what he wants?”  
“…”  
“Things like that don’t happen in the world of the living,” Ichigo sighs. “Humans naturally depend on one another, it’s instinctual. Some are mean, but most are prone to help those that need it. I bet you’d like that place, you’d fit in well there!”  
She says nothing more, but Ichigo knows he’s placed the desire to investigate within her… that’s all that’s needed. The next day, Ichigo sits in the cushions beside Gin’s chair and watches Grimmjow with half-mast eyes… Hallibel’s seat is empty and her subordinates are missing as well. Aizen watches Ichigo curiously a moment, and then glances at Gin as he reads a book quietly.  
“Gin, why aren’t you letting Ichigo near Grimmjow anymore?” he asks.  
“Szayel told me not to before he went missing,” he states without looking up. “Says his presence will draw him into heat for a few days. He can play with Grimmjow tomorrow or the day after.”  
“Into heat? What’s the problem then?” the brunette frowns. “Just let Grimmjow satisfy his needs and get it over with.”  
“Ichi-pet is too young,” Gin frowns back. “He’s only sixteen in the human world, he’s probably never even had a relationship.”  
“I haven’t,” Ichigo murmurs.   
“Gin, Grimmjow will be watching after Ichigo for the next few days,” Aizen states. “I need your help with our plans.”  
“But…”  
“Do you have a problem with that?” Aizen asks with a warning tone.  
“It’s okay, Gin,” Ichigo smiles sweetly. “I’ll be good, I promise.”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Gin,” Grimmjow assures. “If there’s one thing I don’t plan on doing anytime soon, it’s ‘satisfying his needs’. Trust me, it’s just not gonna happen.”  
“… Okay, fine.”  
Ichigo is laying around on Grimmjow’s bed, purring happily as he curls up into that scent he loves so much. Grimmjow, on the other hand, is picking up his laundry and the books he’s taken out through the week. He sneaks glances at Ichigo every now and then, curious as to what he’s doing before he realizes he’s inadvertently rubbing the blue haired male’s scent off on himself. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, going back to what he’s doing.  
“It’s almost your bath time according to Gin’s schedule,” Grimmjow sighs. “You should go start it, Ichi-bitch.”  
“Will you take one with me?” Ichigo grins impishly.  
“No. Now, go start your damn bath.”  
“I want you to bathe with me.”  
“And I said no,” Grimmjow growls in warning. “Don’t push me.”  
With a pout, Ichigo slips off the bed and heads into the bathroom. He glances at the mirror, grinning when he sees his reflection shift into Shiro. The glowing gold eyes watch him in humor, the insane grin on the other’s lips stretched to a more teasing one.  
*Did you get Nell? * Ichigo wonders mentally.  
*Sure did, Ichi-chan, * Shiro grins before noting Ichigo’s thoughtful scowl. *What’s the matter? Your Alpha not cooperating, Ichi-chan? *  
*Actually, I’m kind of glad he’s not, * Ichigo offers with a blush. *I’m not ready to have sex. *  
*That’s not why he’s holding back, ya know, * Shiro snickers. *It’s cause he don’t wanna get ya pregnant. *  
“WHAT!” Ichigo screams in shock.  
“What, what is it?” Grimmjow calls as he hurries in. “Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt?”  
“Uh… I’m fine,” Ichigo stammers. “I just… nothing. I’m okay.”  
“… Right, okay,” Grimmjow frowns in suspicion. “Get your bath drawn.”  
The rest of the night, Ichigo steers clear of Grimmjow. This, obviously, doesn’t go unnoticed by the blue haired Espada. He’s almost glad for the distance between them, but realizes that he’s begun to see Ichigo as his mate and really doesn’t like him acting so hesitant around him. When it’s time for bed, Ichigo is contemplating sleeping on the floor when Grimmjow finally decides to put an end to his even odder behavior.  
“Damn it, Ichi-bitch,” he snaps. “Just get your ass in bed and go to sleep!”  
“Don’t’ yell at me! And stop calling me that, I don’t’ like it!”  
“Whether it was your intention or not, which I’m going to say it was, I’m beginning to see you as mine,” the blue haired Espada growls. “I don’t like it when you act so hesitant around me, I’m supposed to be here to protect you not hurt. Stop acting like I’m gonna tear your throat out at any minute!”  
“… I know you won’t hurt me,” Ichigo says quietly.  
“So what the hell’s your problem!”  
“You… it’s just… I don’t want to get pregnant,” he mumbles softly.  
“You have to have sex for that to happen you dip shit!” Grimmjow laughs. “It’s not like you’ll get knocked up just by sleeping next to me.”  
Ichigo sighs, crawling in beside Grimmjow after a moment of thought. Once he’s there, he attempts to stay as far away as possible. With a irritated growl, Grimmjow grips his waist and slides him over. His arms tighten when Ichigo attempts to get away, that growl more threatening and dominant. The sound stills Ichigo, the warmth eventually drawing a content purr from his chest. He’s out only a few minutes after that, the safety he feels in the presence of his Alpha enough to calm him into slumber.  
The next morning, Aizen calls a meeting to find out where his other subordinates went. He’s waited long enough for them to return, not to mention two of his top three are missing and they were the ones he was taking with him. His eyes turn to Ichigo, who’s stretched out beneath Gin’s chair and batting a ball between his hands. He’s beginning to suspect the boy, yet he knows that’s preposterous considering how enamored he is with Grimmjow… he can barely keep his eyes off the man.  
“I’m open to suggestions on how to go about getting back my Espada,” he states.  
“Why don’t you just make new ones?” Ichigo wonders from beneath Gin’s chair.  
“… I’m open to suggestions from anyone but a pet,” Aizen frowns.  
“Why?” Ichigo smirks. “Doesn’t that Hogyoku thing make them? Isn’t that what you’ve been doing? Replacing them when they’re gone? Why not now?”  
There’s no reply, everyone turning their attention to Aizen’s frown. Gin, sensing something wrong, pats a hand on the air to signal Ichigo to quiet down. Said orange haired male huffs and goes back to batting his ball around, bouncing it a couple times before finding the temptation to beam Gin with it. With a sly grin, he slams the ball down on the floor at the perfect angle. It darts up toward Gin’s head… and the silver haired man catches it effortlessly without looking. He grins down at Ichigo’s pouting face, handing the ball back to him and petting his hair. Ichigo inadvertently purrs at the touch, deciding to behave himself as long as he gets more attention.  
“Aizen-Taicho,” Gin says offhandedly. “Is something wrong with the Hogyoku? I mean… Ichi-pet’s right, that is what you’ve been doing. Why change things now?”  
“… The Hogyoku is missing,” Aizen sighs. “I checked on it this morning, but it’s been gone for a few days from what I can tell. There will be no more Arrancar until it’s returned.”  
“That’s not possible,” Yammy growls. “No one could get near that thing without setting off alarms. No to mention, there’s nothing that goes on here you don’t know about.”  
“Ulquiorra is gone, Yammy, he was one of my most reliable informants,” Aizen snaps.  
“Looks like your plans are just unraveling away, huh?” Ichigo smirks. “Too bad… I thought they’d be a sure fire success. Without the Hogyoku you can’t finish what you’re looking to do, huh?”  
“You… are very close to getting yourself killed, boy,” the brunette hisses.  
Ichigo grins wider, bouncing his ball a couple times before deciding he’s bored with it. He slides out from under Gin’s chair, crawling up into the man’s lap and resting his head of orange locks on the silver haired male’s shoulder with a purr. Gin absently pets Ichigo’s head, running a hand through those silken locks as he waits for Aizen to dismiss them. In his irritation, Aizen waves them off and Ichigo is running out of the hall before Gin. He manages to lose everyone looking for him, grinning widely as he stops in an empty hallway.  
“Okay, Shiro, get my ass out of here,” he says.  
“Was wondering when ya were planning on leaving,” Shiro says as he materializes beside him.  
“Now! I’m leaving now!” Ichigo says happily.  
“What about your Alpha?”  
“He’ll follow,” Ichigo smirks cockily. “He already sees me as his, he won’t be long behind.”  
Shiro nods and rips a Garganta in the air, letting Ichigo skip through first before stepping in himself. His glowing golden orbs lift up to look into the camera watching them, a large insane grin spreading like a plague on his face as he reaches to salute the camera. After that, he closes the doorway and walks casually after his precious Ichi-chan. When he walks out the other side of the Garganta, the Gotei 13 is waiting for them at Urahara’s shop. Renji is hurrying up to Ichigo immediately, skidding to a stop when Shiro snarls and appears between them. Ichigo snickers, hanging on the arm that isn’t branching his claws threateningly before him, and watches the others innocently.  
“Ichigo, who is this?” Rukia wonders.  
“This is Shiro, he’s my inner-Hollow,” Ichigo introduces. “Apparently, I evolved and now he’s not a Hollow anymore… he’s a Visored, too, and we’ll never convert into a Hollow again! Isn’t that great? How are the others?”  
“… You’re acting odd,” Renji remarks.  
“Ichi-chan’s been around Grimmjow too long,” Shiro smirks in humor. “He’s gone into heat. He’ll be acting a tad more feminine and wistful for the next week, a few days at the least. Don’t mind him. Now… how are the others?”  
“They’re fine, all holed up inside the…”  
Renji’s cut off as Ichigo zips past him and into the shop, Shiro rolling his eyes before disappearing back into Ichigo’s mindscape. Ichigo barrels through the shop, narrowly evading smashing into Kisuke, and leaps from the doorway into the room with the small table and cushions. The brunette who’s lap he lands in is startled awake, Ichigo arms wrapping around his neck in a choke hold.  
“Stark!” Ichigo cheers. “I missed you!”  
“… Ichigo’s acting weird,” Lilinette mutters. “Did he go into heat?”  
Ichigo quickly surveys the room, all the Espada that left in gigai and human clothes. Each and everyone of them looks so human Ichigo has to rub his eyes and look again. Ulquiorra and Hallibel were in a heated discussion across the table when he jumped in, now going back to it like it never happened. Nnoitra is discussing fight histories with Kenpachi, Szayel reigniting the conversation he was in with Kurosuchi and Kisuke, Mila Rose is teasing Sun-sun with Apache, and Nelliel is laughing with Rangiku. Ichigo grins widely, though he knows something is missing.  
“You were right, Ichigo,” Nnoitra grins. “This place is awesome!”  
“Yes, I’m glad you had us convert,” Hallibel smiles. “I like it here.”  
The other agree happily, telling Ichigo all about their conversion and how they’re now Visoreds. As they talk, however, Ichigo’s mind keeps wandering back to his Alpha in Los Noches. Stark seems to realize this, a frown dusting his lips as he gazes upon the Beta in his lap.  
“Where’s Grimmjow?” he asks. “And Gin? I thought for certain they’d come, too.”  
“… Grimmjow will follow me,” Ichigo says quietly. “I think Gin is waiting, too. I know he’s still with the Seireitei, he’ll come back.”  
“You left Grimmjow behind?” Lilinette gasps. “He’s gonna be pissed!”  
“That means he’ll come faster!” Ichigo grins happily. “I can’t wait!”  
Grimmjow looks at his bed, looks at his bathroom, looks everywhere else… but something is missing. After so many days with Ichigo trailing after him, after so many nights with said human curled against him in bed… his absence weighs heavily upon him. He’s never felt so depressed, so off his game, and he can feel the change taking place within him. Gin is outside his door when he opens it, no smile upon his lips for once.  
“Gin.”  
“I’m leaving, Grimmjow,” Gin states. “Ya coming with, or am I going ta Ichi-pet on my own?”  
“Aizen will be pissed off if we leave.”  
“I don’t care. Without the Hogyoku, Aizen will lose this war,” Gin states. “His army is already half gone, if not more. I have no problems returning ta Seireitei. Besides, Ichi-pet needs us… needs you. And I have a feeling ya need him just as much.”  
“… What are we waiting for?”  
The reunion is unlike anything anyone could’ve predicted, Ichigo passing up Grimmjow at first to beeline straight to Gin. The Shinigami present almost drop to the floor in their shock when Ichigo leaps into Gin’s arms and wraps his legs around the silver haired man’s waist, Gin simply smiling and petting the other’s silken orange locks.  
“Hey, Ichi-pet,” Gin chuckles. “I brought Grimmjow back ta ya.”  
Ichigo takes only a second to jump from Gin to Grimmjow, kissing the blue haired male deeply as his attack sends them both to the floor. Urahara is quick to intervene, noting how Ichigo attempts to slip out of his shirt without alerting Grimmjow. After all is said and done, Grimmjow is a Visored and he joins up with the new pack of Visoreds headed by Stark. They’re Ichigo’s family, his pack, and they’ll keep him more safe than any Shinigami could ever hope to. Aizen doesn’t stand a chance against the Gotei 13, the Shinigami Taicho heading to apprehend their traitor soon enough, and the converted Arrancar has already been incorporated into Seireitei’s ranks by an extremely grateful Yamamoto… apparently, no one thought Ichigo had it in him to be so devious. That night, they all crowd into the room given them by Urahara. Grimmjow looks upon Ichigo, the moonlight shimmering off the fresh mark on his shoulder. Ichigo curls into Grimmjow as he’s done so many times before, but this time… he knows it’s going to last.


End file.
